L'après
by Laneme
Summary: Le titre parle de lui-même.


_Je suis restée sur ma fin après le dernier téléfilm du Caméléon. La série se finit n'importe comment. Je réécris la fin à ma façon... Bon il y a le fameux #Rebirth, reprendre la série après 10 ans j'ai du mal à y croire, surtout que Michaël ne veut plus être de la partie... Bref, je suppose qu'il reste peu de fans de cette série qui lisent des fanfictions, alors je suis pas sûre que je tienne la route pour une fanfiction. On verra bien, qui sait ? ;)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Il ne trouva pas mieux que de l'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Quoi ?

- J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix et de sentir ton énervement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jarod ?

- Revenir en arrière. Lorsque nous étions sur Carthis.

- Il est trop tard, les parchemins sont au fond de l'océan à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

- De quoi alors petit génie ?

_Il souffla._

- Peu importe. Bonne nuit Parker.

Il lui raccrocha au nez, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Il devait être deux heures du matin. Elle essaya de se rendormir mais en vain. Sur un coup de tête, Dragon Lady partit prendre l'air. Seulement, voilà, elle n'était pas totalement seule face à la nuit. Elle alluma une cigarette et s'assit sur le banc devant chez elle. La rue était déserte, silencieuse, il n'y avait même pas l'ombre d'une voiture dans le coin. Blue Cove faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Elle expira toute sa fumée et se détendit. L'air frais de cet hiver venait se fouetter avec son visage. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Cependant le calme ne dura pas. Elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un s'approchait. Elle sortit son Wild&Smith de sa botte en cuire elle ne se détachait jamais de son flingue après tous les évènements passés. Elle aperçut le vagabond. Il se planquait derrière l'arbre. Elle le reconnut dès qu'il sortit de sa cachette. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Son gun était toujours pointé sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jarod ?

- Je passais par là.

- Tu as une soudaine envie de retourner au Centre. Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup là.

- J'ai confiance en cet animal.

- Rien n'a changé Jarod. Mon but était toujours de te ramener au Centre.

- Tu penses réellement qu'ils vont te laisser partir une fois que tu m'auras remis entre leurs mains Parker ?

- Je veux juste sortir de cet enfer.

- Cela ne les empêchera pas de continuer leurs expériences sur des mômes. Et entre nous, tu crois vraiment qui vont te lâcher ? après tous les tissus de mensonges que tu as dû encaisser? C'est ça que tu veux Parker ? Voir grandir tes enfants dans cet univers ?

Elle jeta sa cigarette dans la pelouse humide.

- Pourquoi es-tu là Jarod ? Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire au téléphone i peine une demie heure ? fit-elle en regardant sa montre avec un sourire niais.

Il sembla soudain gêné.

- Ce n'est pas important, laisse tomber. Je pensais que les choses avaient changé. Je m'étais trompé. Et vu que ton arme est toujours pointée sur moi, la meilleure décision serait de te laisser. Essaie de penser un peu à ce que je t'ai dit, Parker. Maintenant j'espère vivement que tes talons aiguilles de 10 cm ne vont pas me pourchasser dans ce nuit glaciale… rigola-t-il en se levant.

Elle baissa et rangea son arme là où elle l'avait prise. La chasse serait pour un autre jour. Elle le regarda s'éloigner de sa propriété. _Et puis merde,_ elle enleva ses fichues chaussures à deux-cents dollars et lui courra après.

- Jarod attend !

- Désolé, j'ai aucune envie de retourner au Centre et encore moins de me faire torturer par ton cannibale de frère !

- Attends, s'il te plaît ! Dis-moi au moins ce que tu regrettes ? Je sens que c'est important.

Cela avait suffisamment attiré son attention pour qu'il se retourne.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Je te laisse tranquille pour ce soir. Tu me dois bien ça, petit génie.

Il regarda autour de lui une demie seconde. Puis son regard s'attacha à la femme qu'il avait devant lui. Brusquement, il la prit par la taille, et la rapprocha de lui. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surprise elle ne répondit pas, puis elle finit par se laisser aller, fermant les yeux. Ce baiser chaud et doux ne dura que quelques secondes.

- Ça.

A peine détaché d'elle et il disparaissait complètement dans la nuit noire. Miss Parker, encore sous le choc, effleurait ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Elle était toute chamboulée. Dragon Lady aurait-elle des papillons dans le ventre ? Est-ce que ce baiser volé n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse ? Ou dissimulait-il des sentiments enfuis au plus profond d'elle ?

_Fin ou suite une prochaine fois._


End file.
